Dance Central/Alterations
This page features content for Dance Central that was altered at some point. Alterations are described for this wiki to be elements changed, removed, not added, or thought of that are not reflective in the final release. E3 2010 Version 1 *Boomy had a design that was much shorter, coming in with two antennas instead of one *The multiplier Boomy has was above his base. It was also a white circle instead of a rainbow rectangle. *The stars on Boomy were yellow. They appear to fill up based on the outline of the star instead of filling it up through the inside. *A different icon for the camera used in Freestyle, which is displayed near the top of the screen, was used. It was a gray camera with a bubble attached to it. Inside the bubble was a white I. **A different icon was also used when obtaining cameras, and they were inside the flashcards instead of outside *The flashcard when used had most of the features retained when it was the current card, even including the "D" indicator if a dance move was to be done on both sides *The score was featured in black with a white backdrop behind it. DanceCentralE311.png|Alterations on Boomy, Flashcards, Camera, and Score with multiple player detection E3 2010 Version 2 *Customizable options and other info, such as change of dancer/default dancer, were not included *The logo of the game was in the top left when choosing a song *The Best Score information was above the album cover instead of it being below the album cover. *Funkytown appeared to be ranked as a Warm Up song if such a category existed back then, indicated with zero bars instead of one bar. *It is unknown if Off The Hook was a category to begin with, but if it was, it were indicated with five bars instead of five pink bars. *Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) used the cover from the compilation album "Solid Gold Hits" Instead of the cover from the album "Hello Nasty". *When a player would choose a song, it was animated differently, having more flow. *The 5th Period venue had banners hang closer from where the character is. The Snack Central spot appeared to be oddly named "Snack Crat", and the color of the logo was teal all around. In the final game, it is named "Snack Central" with the "Snack" part in pink and the "Central" part in a paler teal. *The font on the multiplier was slightly bigger. *The stars on Boomy had blue filled in the crevices. When the actual stars would fill up, they were lighter. They were also done solid rather than in lines. *The flashcard when used had it similar to the one in the final release, except the silhouette was always one color instead of it being different colors. *The camera icon when obtaining them was different, akeen to the one from the first version from E3. The icon was also on the right side instead of the left side. *The Freestyle section had a different icon that featured a rainbow camera. The Freestyle would start much quicker than in the final release, and the individual and graphics were not as glowy. Additionally, the recap was larger, came in and out slower, had no borders, and was slightly being overlapped by other features. *The following songs had dance moves with different names before they were changed to their current names **Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ***Footwork - Heel Step ***Knee Swing - Crazy Legs ***Side Pump - Chest Pump / What ***Tap Back - Double Tap ***Top Roc - Quick Step ***Woah Bounce - Hyperspace **Funkytown ***Arm Swing - Crook ****The name "Arm Swing" is later used in the series **Galang '05 ***Galangalangalang - Galang ***Pump It Back - Merge Back **Hella Good ***Cross Down - Dodger ***Lean - Dean Lean ***Linny - Full Tilt **Poker Face ***Step Out - Step Side ***Step Out & Clap - Step Side & Clap **Poison ***Fresh Prince - Hop Hit Down ***Humpty Groove - Time Out ***Kick And Chest - Thread It ***Kick Step - Kicks ***Kid & Play - Funky Charleston ***Roll Groove - Rollin' ***Shoulder Step - Snare *The Finishing Move was called "End Pose" **It additionally said "Critique Pose!!!" instead of "Critique Finish!!!" *The Result screen initially would start in the middle like the final game, but it would then shift towards the left. The song title, difficulty, and amount of stars obtained would be at the top left and the score would be at the bottom left where friend's scores are now. There was no rank system implemented, and the Continue option was at the middle right instead of the bottom right. *In Break It Down **The icon indications were less visible and lacked circle backdrops **The green checkmark when a player has to repeatedly nail a dance move was a green bar DanceCentralE321.png|Logo in the menu DanceCentralE322.png|Best Score above the album cover DanceCentralE323.png|Funkytown under "Warm Up" category DanceCentralE324.png|Different Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) album cover and possible indication of "Off The Hook" category DanceCentralE325.gif|Different animation for choosing a song DanceCentralE326.png|5th Period Venue Alteration DanceCentralE327.png|Boomy Design DanceCentralE328.png|Same color used for finished flashcards DanceCentralE329.png|Camera Icon on the right of the flashcard DanceCentralE3210.png|Freestyle Icon DanceCentralE3211.gif|Freestyle Sequence DanceCentralE3212.png|Freestyle Recap interfering with other elements on screen DanceCentralE3213.png|Different names used for dance moves in Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) DanceCentralE3214.png|"Arm Swing" name used instead of "Crook" for Funkytown DanceCentralE3215.png|Different names used for dance moves in Galang' 05 DanceCentralE3216.png|Different names used for dance moves in Hella Good DanceCentralE3217.png|Different names used for dance moves in Poker Face DanceCentralE3218.png|Different names used for dance moves in Poison DanceCentralE3219.png|End Pose instead of Finishing Move DanceCentralE3220.png|Different critique for End Move DanceCentralE3221.gif|Score Sequence DanceCentralE3222.png|Green bar and faded appearance of icons in Break It Down Both versions features these alterations *While the game does not support simultaneous multiplayer, other people could be detected at the same time, each indicated by a different color. In the final game, only one person is highlighted even if multiple people share the screen. *Depending on the footage shown, characters were not fully rendered *The colors of the critiques were more vibrant. The font was different as well, being shorter than the final release *The box the player was in had a yellow outline *The crowds in the venues were generally overall different from the ones in the final release. (Position, Color, etc) *The following song had a dance move with a different name before it was changed to its current name **Hella Good ***Benjo - Banjo DanceCentralE3Both1.png|Detection of multiple players DanceCentralE3Both2.png|Vibrant colors and different text for critiques DanceCentralE3Both3.png|Crowd comparison from the "City Limits" venue. Left is from pre-release and right is from post-release DanceCentralE3Both4.png|"Benjo" name used instead of "Banjo" for Hella Good Other From Concept Art *In Angel's Chill look, the stripe on his hat and his scarf were black. (The scarf was also patternless) His dress shoes lacked the black fronts than it does currently. *In Angel's Show Off look, he had a white tank top and a white necklace on. His gloves lacked the rectangular hole near the back palm that is present in the game. *What appears to be concept art of Boomy is present. The most noticeable difference in the design is that the stars were going off of a curve instead of being in one straight line. *Miss Aubrey's hair was hoisted up in one crafted piece instead of it being let down. *Miss Aubrey had more elegant couture. This was changed as the character was being developed differently. *Miss Aubrey's Princess outfit was more white than gold (in both the dress and her necklace), had a tiara instead of a headband, and had high heels instead of strapped flats. *Dare had three other looks in consideration. All three looks also had a bob hairstyle in place of the long haircut present in the game. *Dare's "Neon Dreams" look featured the stripes on her shirt in a different appearance than in the final game. It is relatively the same, but there are minute differences such as the position being less slanted. *Dare's "DIY Courture" look did not have tube sock like armbands that extended over her hands. This was borrowed from scrapped looks and added to the outfit in the final game. Her strapless top also had a design on it, where else in the final game it is solid. *Emilia's hair is longer and appeared to be black instead of brown. Her bra in the Sweatin' look is white instead of black. *MacCoy had a look that involved a red sports jacket with black shorts. *Planning for MacCoy showed his hair un-groomed *MacCoy's Sunday Best outfit lacked a shirt, white crown symbol on his sweatband, and the extension on his goggles. *MacCoy's Stylehead outfit was blue instead of green and yellow. It also lacked a shirt, had two knee pads instead of one, a towel around his neck, and black shoes the same as his Sunday Best outfit. While there was still an extension on his goggles, they were white instead of black and appeared to droop from the front rather than behind. He also appeared to have chest hair, which is not present, or at least not noticeable, in the final game. **In both looks, the headband was white and there were rings on his fingers *Oblio was going to have longer hair that would be farther from his face. It was cut in the final game. *A lack on nail polish is present on Oblio's fingernails *Oblio's Dystopia look had darker tops on the jacket and a gray tank top. The tops did not extended to his sleeves. Different flats were also considered, as well as paint on his cheeks. *Oblio's Gearhead look had what appeared to be the phrase "Crash Symph" on his tank top instead of gibberish text. His sneakers were designed differently, and his pants were gray. *Various changes were made In Taye's Street Chic outfit **Taye had a bigger letterman jacket for her "Street Chic" outfit with a logo for a made up team called "Pearl City Balls" on the back. **She wore tap shoes as an allusion to her taking tap lessons when she was younger, but this was opted for sneakers. **Her cap was also more aligned with the outfit, having a P instead of the S in the final release. ***A different variant features a lack of a letter on a cap **A backpack was intended in the look **The buttons on her jacket were black and there were no pockets on the sides **Her belt did not say her name on it *Taye's Summertime outfit had a different gold necklace on. The writing of her name was not present on her shorts and instead said "Look", but this appeared to be a placeholder for the name. *Various builds of Eliot were formed before his final rendition was made. Some features seen include a lack of antenna, arrows on his feet, and a rounder head. AngelConceptArt.png|Angel looks MissAubreyConceptArt2.png|Miss Aubrey looks MissAubreyConceptArt.png|Unused Miss Aubrey looks with styled hair AngelMissAubreyConceptArt.png|Angel and Miss Aubrey planning EmiliaConceptArt.png|Emilia with long black hair DareConceptArt2.png|Dare designs, including scrapped ones (2nd and 4th) DareConceptArt.png|Scrapped Dare look MacCoyConceptArt3.png|MacCoy designs MacCoyConceptArt2.png|Unused MacCoy design MacCoyConceptArt.png|MacCoy planning with ungroomed hair OblioConceptArt.png|Oblio looks with longer hair TayeConceptArt3.png|Altered look of Taye's Street Chic outfit TayeConceptArt2.png|Taye designs EliotConceptArt3.png|Eliot Design EliotConceptArt.png|Eliot Design with Boomy Design EliotConceptArt2.png|Eliot Design From word of mouth *Dare was called Kyoko, taken from one of Matt Perlot's penpals. *While ages and heights are not certain in the series, Dare was proposed to be younger and shorter. This was changed to the opposite in the final release. *Miss Aubrey had blonde hair instead of auburn hair *Angel's Show Off look was going to be the primary look, but it was moved to his secondary look after desire for a more clean cut look, which would eventually become the Chill look.